Coming home
by Tess826
Summary: Škyťák s Bezzubkou se vydávají na ryby na Dračí ostrov, ale zastihne je bouře. A jak je známo, kov přitahuje blesky. Jak se z téhle ošemetné situace vymotají? Jednorázová povídka


**Další již déle napsaná fanfikce. Mám jich ještě dost, dokonce i jeden velký příběh, ovšem musím si je všechny ještě projít, a na to už bohužel není čas. Toto byla víceméně výzva, kdy Škyťák s Bezzubkou jdou na ryby a zastihne je bouře.**

 **Nevlastním Jak vycvičit draka**

* * *

„Tati, vždyť jdeme jen na ostrov draků chytat ryby!" rozčiloval se Škyťák stojící naproti Kliďasovi, který si na židli brousil sekeru a pokyvoval hlavou. Přitom ale stíhal syna sledovat. Bezzubka stál vedle něj, očividně nepotěšený nápadem, že by nesměli jít na ryby. Hlavně, protože to byla jeho oblíbená pochoutka.

„No a podle Gothi se má brzy přihnat zuřivá bouře," oponoval mu náčelník a zkušeným okem zkontroloval čepel zbraně. Škyťák si zhluboka povzdechl.

„Budeme rychlí. Chytit ryby netrvá tak dlouho," trval si na svém. Opravdu, proč se vždy, když chtěl strávit čas jen s Bezzubkou a nedělat si starosti s Dagurem, Alvinem nebo dračí akademií, něco připletlo. Zrovna nedávno to byl Alvin a dopadlo to zase neslavně. Pro Alvina.

„Tak si vemte ryby ze skladu, Mulch a Škopek pojedou ráno na čerstvé, tak než přijde bouře, budete si muset vystačit s nimi," řekl Kliďas a bylo to řečeno jako jeho poslední slovo.

Škyťák pokrčil rameny a gestem ukázal Bezzubkovi, aby ho následoval ven. Jakmile se za nimi dveře zaklaply, zamířili ke skladu ryb. Tam ale nikdy nedošli. Zabočili těsně před ním, prošli kolem domu, kde bydlela Astrid, a na malém plácku za domem nasedl Škyťák na Bezzubku. Noční Běs spokojeně zatřepal hlavou, až se mu uši legračně kinklaly a byl natěšený na dnešní výlet. Tmavým mrakům, které se formovaly v dálce, nevěnoval ani jeden z nich pozornost. Na déšť byli tady na Blpu zvyklí, takže je to ani nějak nezaskočilo. Samozřejmě si Škyťák byl vědom toho, že tohle nebude jen obyčejný déšť, ale velká bouře, ale i přesto byl odhodlaný být s Bezzubkou chvíli sám. Protože až se jednou stane náčelníkem, už nikdy nebude mít klid. Nebo absolutní soukromí. Být Vikingem je prostě riziko povolání.

A už vůbec nebral na vědomí rozkaz svého otce. I když se to po boji s Rudou Smrtí dost změnilo, stále si přál, aby ho někdy trochu víc poslouchal. Zvláště, když nešlo o draky.

Bezzubka vyrazil rychle, ale přesto tiše, protože chápal závažnost situace. Vikingové se vraceli do přístavu a vynášeli čerstvý úlovek. Ti, kteří neměli nic na práci, jim pomáhali, další zase cosi opravovali, ale na nebi nebyl ani jeden drak. Kromě Bezzubky.

Od Blpu se vzdalovali velice rychle. Při troše štěstí si nikdo nevšimne, že vlastně zmizeli. Ale zase se stále více blížili k bouřkovému mraku. Bezzubka zastříhal ušima a nejistě se podíval dozadu na Škyťáka. Ten si jeho výrazu pořádně nevšiml a místo toho si přitáhl vestu blíž k tělu, když ho ovanul chladný vítr.

A tak drak jemně zavrčel. Instinkt mu napovídal, aby tam nelétal, zvlášť když měl fobii z bouřek. Od té doby, co měl kovový ocas, bylo nebezpečí příliš velké.

Škyťák ho poplácal po krku.

„Už tam budeme, bráško," řekl smutně. Bezzubka obrátil hlavu zpět a zrychlil. Pokud Škyťák ví, co dělá, je vše v pořádku.

Ostrov draků se blížil velice rychle, ale dnes kolem nelétali divocí draci. Noční Běs sklopil uši. Všichni se schovali, byli zalezlí ve svých jeskyních nebo norách.

Bezzubka přistál u řeky. Jindy živé místo přeplněné draky dnes pustlo prázdnotou. Škyťák seskočil a z brašny, kterou měl Bezzubka uvázanou k sedlu, vytáhl několik návnad, i když by je ani nepotřeboval. Než se sehnul pro kus dřeva, aby ho použil jako prut, měl už Noční Běs tlamu plnou ryb a nedočkavě je hltal. Potom si olízl pysky a obdaroval kamaráda bezzubým úsměvem.

Škyťák se zasmál a na prut přivázal lano, na něj návnadu a ponořil ji do řeky. Drak si vedle něj lehl a Viking si taky udělal pohodlí na hladkém kameni.

Dalo by se říci, že ani jeden z nich nevnímal čas. Bylo to tak uvolňující, být jen ve společnosti nejlepšího přítele, kolem mít jen zurčivé zvuky řeky a případně vzdálené vrčení draků. A tak se stalo, že Škyťák přeslechl burácející hromy, i když Bezzubka chvílemi nastražil uši nebo zvednul hlavu, a snažil se ho odtáhnout pryč.

„Já chci jen chvíli být sám, už nejsem malé dítě," odvětil vždy Škyťák a podržel si hlavu na lokti nebo vytáhl udici, na které někdy měl rybu, někdy neměl. Ty, které ulovil, se vršily na malé hromádce vedle něj.

A pak náhle začalo pršet. Úplně znenadání se spustil přívalový déšť. Bezzubka Škyťáka okamžitě přikryl křídlem, i když už byl i tak mokrý, protože tu sprchu ani jeden nečekal.

„Měli bychom se vrátit domů," řekl nahlas Škyťák, aby přehlušil déšť, a snažil se dostat zpod dračího křídla. Noční Běs mu to nevolky dovolil a chlapec na něj rychle nasedl, kryje si hlavu, neúčinně, před deštěm. Drak roztáhl křídla a vzlétl vstříc dešťovým kapkám, které se dolů valily, jen aby mohl vidět, jak nalovené ryby sjely po kluzkém kameni zpět do řeky.

Kolem nich zaburácel hrom. Bezzubka za letu doslova nadskočil, jen aby si vysloužil krátké pohlazení od jezdce. Opravdu se mu nelíbilo být takhle vydán bleskům, i když neletěl nijak vysoko, aby se alespoň trochu chránil před zásahem blesku.

I tak jeho náhradní ocasní ploutev a Škyťákova protéza blesky nebezpečně přitahovaly. Noční Běs hodně kličkoval, nedělalo mu to problémy. Stejně byl on i jezdec promočený. Stékala mu voda po hladkých šupinách, ale člověk se neměl jak schovat. Hrozně rád by někde přistál a přikryl ho, ale Škyťákovým přáním bylo letět domů. A tak letěl.

Nebyli daleko od pobřeží, když se náhle ocitli nad volným prostranstvím. Už mohli vidět rozbouřené moře, když se Bezzubka s vyděšeným zařváním začal přibližovat k zemi, a ať se snažil, jak se snažil, nemohl vzlétnout vzhůru. Chtěl sice přistát, ale ne takhle.

Škyťák bleskově obrátil hlavu. Rudá ploutev byla v plamenech. A nebyla žádná cesta, jak by se dala zachránit, všimli si toho moc pozdě. Zbývaly už jen železné spoje, které ji udržovaly dohromady.

Škyťák se na ploutev nemohl ani pořádně soustředit, když se s vyděšeným výkřikem a Bezzubkovým zařváním zřítili na zem. Škyťák vyletěl ze sedla a tvrdě narazil do země. Byl by přísahal, že slyšel křupnout nějakou kost. Potom se skutálel o nějakých pár metrů dolů ze skály a opět narazil. Tentokrát to pro něj už nebylo tak bolestivé, protože se mu vše ponořilo do černočerné tmy.

Bezzubka skončil pár dlouhých metrů od něj. Měl ale tužší kořínek, navíc byl nejobávanějším drakem, tak byl v mžiku na nohou a u Škyťáka. Starostlivě chlapce očichal, a když se neprobouzel, zvedl hlavu a zoufale zařval. Potom si lehl vedle něj a ocas obtočil kolem Vikinga v bezvědomí. Levé křídlo mu účinně posloužilo jako deštník. Voda mu stékala po těle, ale to Bezzubka nevnímal. Z pádu nebyl roztřesený, jen z faktu, že se Škyťák neprobíral. Hlavu si položil na přední tlapy, hned vedle Škyťákovy hlavy, a jindy zářivýma očima smutně sledoval okolí.

Jako drak Bezzubka nevěděl, kolik času uběhlo. Bouře už dávno přešla a ze stromů a kamenů teď kapaly zářivé kapky, které v záři vycházejícího slunce vytvářely krásnou duhu. Draci neměli smysl při krásu, ale Bezzubka byl jako jeden z mála draků tak inteligentní, že chápal smysl lidí pro umění. Jen někdy nevěděl, proč dělají zrovna tak pošetilé věci, jako třeba stavět obří sochu, co přitahuje blesky, a pak ji stejně odnést pryč.

Byl vzhůru celou noc a unavenýma očima sledoval, jak se někteří draci procházejí po vlhké trávě. Dokonce možná zavřel oči a klimbal. Jediné, co měl na mysli, byla obava, že se jeho nejlepší kamarád stále neprobouzel a Bezzubka měl sto chutí dát světu najevo svůj žal.

A pak se to zase převrátilo na světlou stranu, když uslyšel známý hlas vykřiknout: „Našli jsme je!" Noční Běs našpicoval uši. Ten hlas stoprocentně patřil Astrid. Celý se zvedl, jen Škyťáka nechal přikrytého křídlem. Skála, na které ležel, byla i v místě, kde byli, téměř celá pod vodou. Uchytila se i v té nejmenší skulince.

Když se podíval nahoru, uviděl známou siluetu Stormfly a v dálce i další draky. Zavrčel na pozdrav, i když to znělo spíš otráveně, protože byl unavený. Nodr si s tím nelámal hlavu a přistál. Dívka seskočila z jeho hřbetu a Bezzubka, i když si nebyl jistý, jestli ji vůbec chce pustit, ustoupil, aby ji mohl nechat projít. Astrid ho rychle podrbala na hlavě a Noční Běs v dálce uviděl loď, jak pluje k nim. Nebylo pochyb, že to je Kliďas. To ale Bezzubku nezajímalo.

Astrid nahmatala Škyťákův tep a dech se jí štěstím zrychlil, když poznala, že žije. Vzala chlapce do náruče, a co u ní nebylo obvyklé, po tváři jí stekla slza. „Ty blbče…" vydechla a pevně zavřela oči. Bezzubka se přiblížil a Škyťáka očichal. Ačkoli byl hrozně unavený, i on šťastně poskočil na místě a kamarádovi olízl celý obličej.

„Bezzubko," zamumlal Škyťák, protože ho nespočet dračích slin probral. Pootevřel oči a nechápavě se podíval kolem sebe.

„Ahoj, Astrid," řekl potichu a Astrid, která si neuvědomila, že ho stále drží v náruči, ho pustila. Nebyla schopna jediného slova. Stormfly odešla pryč, když na místě přistáli Tesák s Flákotou.

Škyťák se postavil, chvílemi se musel víc nadechnout, když ho něco naraženého zabolelo, ale za minutu už stál normálně a dělal nechutné obličeje na své vlhké oblečení.

„Škyťáku!" vykřikl kdosi.

„Ach, tati," povzdechl si Škyťák, když v osobě poznal svého otce, který vyskočil z lodi, co přistála u břehu. Ne moc nadšeně se obrátil. Nečekalo ho ale kázání, jen vřelé otcovské objetí, když se Kliďasovi ulevilo, že je naživu. Tlamoun se belhal za ním.

„Tak to je dobře, žes nám tu nenatáh brka," usmál se Tlamoun a vousy se mu ještě kývaly, jak šel.

„Jo, to jsem taky rád," vrátil mu to Škyťák a kovář si začal prohlížet Bezzubkovu ploutev, která upoutala jeho pozornost.

„Jau!" vykřikl, když ho Astrid uhodil do žeber. Možná, pomyslel si, je mám zlomené.

„Za co to bylo?" zeptal se a mnul si naražené místo.

„To je za to, žes mě vyděsil," odpověděla Astrid, a než mohl protestovat, naklonila se a políbila ho. Její vlasy jim dělaly pěknou záclonu.

„A tohle je za to, že jsi v pořádku," prohlásila, když se odtáhla. K tomu se ještě zářivě usmála.

Kliďas vzal Škyťáka kolem ramen. Sice bylo ošklivé počasí, ale ráno po bouři nabralo konečně nějaký jiný směr. „Vrátíme se domů," řekl náčelník a syna odvedl k lodím, s Bezzubkou a Tlamounem v patách, za doprovodu Astrid a ostatních nahoře v oblacích.


End file.
